History 1965 Homemade
Barney Goes To School (1965) Tiny Toon Adventures The Looney Beginning (1965) The Adventures Of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Best In Show (1965) Courage The Cowardly Dog Perfect (1965) Hey Arnold Downtown As Fruits (1965) Cow And Chicken Part Time Job (1965) Garfield And Friends Cabin Fever (1965) DuckTales Take Me Out Of The Ballgame (1965) Cyberchase A Perfect Score (1965) The Jetsons Astro’s big Moment (1965) Barney And Friends The Treasure Of Rainbow Beard (1965) Rugrats Mother’s Day (1965) DuckTales Bubba’s Big Brainstorm (1965) The Flintstone Kids Dino Come Home (1965) The Wild Thornberrys Flood Warning (1965) Goof Troop Come Fly with Me (1965) The Jetsons Rosie Come Home (1965) The Powerpuff Girls Mo Job (1965) Bobby's World Bobby, The Musical (1965) Dennis the Menace Baseball's Best Ballplayer (1965) Freddy Aguilar the Show It's High School Musical (1965) It's Punky Brewster Unidentified Flying Glomer (1965) Barney And Friends Let’s Help Mother Goose (1965) Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures A Job, a Job – My Kingdom for a Job (1965) The Simpsons Marge Gets a Job (1965) Kipper The Dog Tiger’s Cold (1965) Kipper The Dog The Ball (1965) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Short Ball Hit (1965) Alvin And The Chipmunks Snow Job (1965) The Flintstone Kids Poor Little Rich Girl (1965) The Fairly OddParents Odd Ball (1965) House Of Mouse Donald Wants To Fly (1965) Care Bears The Night The Stars Went Out (1965) Alvin And The Chipmunks Cinderella Cinderella (1965) Tiny Toon Adventures Acme Cable TV (1965) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Super Spy Night (1965) Goof Troop Take Me Out of the Ball Game (1965) Kidd Video Having a Ball (1965) Doug Doug’s On TV (1965) PB&J Otter Eye Spy (1965) Doug Doug’s Big Brawl (1965) Rugrats Stu Gets A Job (1965) PB&J Otter Kid Court (1965) Tom and Jerry Kids When Knights Were Cold (1965) Freddy Aguilar The Show Freddy Gets A New Job (1965) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Bad Cough Cold (1965) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Fresh Cold Adventure (1965) The Suite Life Of Zack And Cody Lip Synchin In The Rain (1965) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Poetry Fest Show Spectacular (1965) Freddy Aguilar the Show Freddy’s 4th Of July Spectacular (1965) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Big Appointments Business (1965) Alvin And The Chipmunks Alvin’s Summer Job (1965) Barney And Friends May I Help You (1965) Rocket Power Reggie And A Net (1965) Pokémon Pikachu's Goodbye (1965) Rugrats KId TV (1965) Recess The Lost Ball (1965) Aosth Sonically Ever After (1965) The Buzz On Maggie Roach Hotel (1965) Beyblade Shogun Steel The Bridge To The Future (1965) BeyWheelz A New World (1965) BeyWarriors BeyRaiderz Final Battle (1965) Duel Masters Finalitousness (1965) Yu-Gi-Oh! The Final Duel (1965) Powerpuff Girls Z The Final Battle (1965) Martin Mystery It’s Alive (1965) Megaman NT Warrior Dr. Regal‘s Rampage (1965) Spider Riders Arachna Power (1965) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s Victory Or Doom (1965) Dinosaur King Fate Of The Cosmos (1965) Beyblade Burst Final Showdown Victory Valtryek (1965) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Final Hope! Yuki Judai (1965) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Good-Bye Judai! Tearful Graduation Ceremony (1965) ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX ''The True Graduation Duel! Judai vs. Legendary Duelist (1965) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Return Of The Supreme King (1965) Bakugan Battle Brawlers The Good The Bad And The Bakugan (1965) Bakugan Battle Brawlers The Final Brawl (1965) Bakugan Battle Brawlers Game Over (1965) Bakugan Mechtanium Surge End Of The Line (1965) Beyblade Metal Fusion Blader’s Spirit (1965) Freddy Aguilar the Show Goodbye Freddy Aguilar (1965) Sonic X: So Long Sonic (1965) Kirby Fright To The Finish (1965) Yu-Gi-Oh!: Bonds Beyond Time (1965) WordGirl Rhyme And Reason (1965) Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go Soul Of Evil (1965) Blue’s Big Musical Movie (1965) Hey Arnold the Jungle Movie (1965) Blue’s Clues Steve Goes To College (1965) Blue’s Clues Joe’s Clues (1965) Blue’s Clues Behind The Clues 10 Years With Blue (1965) ChalkZone Mine Alone (1965) Aosth Super Special Sonic Search & Smash Squad (1965) Aosth The Robotnik Express (1965) Aosth Sonically Ever After (1965) Aosth Hero Of The Year (1965) Little Bear Play Ball (1965) Little Bear Grandfather’s Attic (1965) Rocko’s Modern Life Spitballs (1965) Phineas And Ferb Phineas Birthday Clip O Rama (1965) Phineas And Ferb Rollercoaster The Musical (1965) Phineas And Ferb The Movie Across The 2nd Dimension (1965) My Life As A Teenage Robot Escape From Cluster Prime (1965) Looney Tunes Invasion Of The Bunny Snatchers (1965) Looney Tunes Blooper Bunny (1965) Aosth Magnificent Sonic (1965) Xiaolin Showdown Time After Time (1965) Dexter‘s Laboratory Dexter Dodgeball (1965) The Proud Family She’s Got Game (1965) The Suite Life Of Zack & Cody Commercial Breaks (1965) Cyberchase The Hacker’s Challenge (1965) Cyberchase Digit’s B-Day Surprise (1965) Cyberchase A Reboot Eve To Remember (1965) Kim Possible Graduation (1965) Rugrats Angelica The Magnificent (1965) Kipper The Dog Kipper’s Circus (1965) Kipper The Dog The Swimming Pool (1965) Sonic X Unfair Ball (1965) Alf Tales Cinderella (1965) Cyberchase When Penguins Fly (1965) Rugrats Slumber Party (1965) Pokemon Emolga The Irresistible (1965) Pokemon Emolga and the New Volt Switch (1965) Pokemon Advanced A Hole Lotta Trouble (1965) Dora The Explorer Dora’s Pirate Adventure (1965) Muppet Babies Pigerella (1965) Muppet Babies The Muppet Broadcasting Company (1965) Muppet Babies Once Upon An Egg Timer (1965) Muppet Babies I Want My Muppet TV (1965) Muppet Babies Musical Muppets (1965) Muppet Babies Muppet Goose (1965) Muppet Babies Snow White And The Seven Muppets (1965) Muppet Babies Scooter’s Uncommon Cold (1965) Muppet Babies This Old Nursery (1965) Muppet Babies Six To Eight Weeks (1965) Muppet Babies Elm Street Babies (1965) Muppet Babies Goosetown Babies (1965) Muppet Babies Quoth The Weirdo (1965) Muppet Babies Buckskin Babies (1965) Muppet Babies Puss n Boots N Babies (1965) Muppet Babies Babes In Troyland (1965) Muppet Babies Operators Are Standing By (1965) Muppet Babies Sing a Song Of SuperHeroes (1965) Muppet Babies In Search of the Bronzed Beetle (1965) Muppet Babies He’s A Wonderful Frog (1965) Muppet Babies Happy Birthday Uncle Piggy (1965) Rocket Power The Big Day (1965) Hey Arnold Eugene Eugene (1965) Scooby-Doo On Zombie Island (1965) Sagwa Fraidy Cats (1965) Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat The Four Dragons (1965) The Fairly OddParents Crash Nebula (1965) The Fairly OddParents Schools Out The Musical (1965) ''Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies ''This Is Mama's World (1965) Tom And Jerry Kids Scrapheap Symphony (1965) Kipper The Dog The Little Ghost (1965) Kipper The Dog Skates (1965) Kipper The Dog The Flying Machine (1965) Kipper The Dog The Missing Tape Mystery (1965) Iparty With Victorious (1965) Care Bears Wedding Bells (1965) Care Bears Mayor for A Day (1965) Care Bears The Cloud Worm (1965) Care Bears Drab City (1965) Animaniacs The Animaniacs Suite (1965) Rugrats America’s Wackiest Home Movies (1965) Rugrats Be My Valentine (1965) Duck Dodgers Bonafide Heroes (1965) Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi it’s Alive (1965) Kim Possible Movie So The Drama (1965) Icarly Igoodbye (1965) Angelina Ballerina The Show Must Go On (1965) Barney’s Great Adventure The Movie (1965) CN Groovies Mars Forever (1965) CN Groovies The Incredible Shrinking Day (1965) CN Groovies Yogi Bear (1965) CN Groovies I’M A Supergirl (1965) CN Groovies Back To The Lab Again (1965) CN Groovies Signal In The Sky (1965) CN Groovies Power Of The Female (1965) CN Groovies Chemical X (1965) CN Groovies My Best Friend Plank (1965) Music RBD - Rebelde (1965) Collage I’ll Be Loving You (1965) Rockell In A Dream (1965) Hanson Mmmbop (1965) Sonique It Feels So Good (1965) Backstreet Boys More Than That (1965) Disney Channel Stars A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes (1965) High School Musical Breaking Free (1965) High School Musical We’re All In This Together (1965) Camp Rock We Rock (1965) Friends I’ll Be There For You (1965)